


Hunk and Lance's Permanent Sleepover

by Quillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kind of sleepovers, Mainly Hunk and Lance oriented, i know the title's lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: "Sleepover!" Lance roars, jumping onto Hunk's bed and wrapping his arms around him.ORLance is not sleeping in his room and the team doesn't know why.





	Hunk and Lance's Permanent Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted something like "5 times someone sleeps with Lance" but I'm not really the best with commitment, especially not in the middle of a school year so here's a lovely oneshot instead.

They don't really notice it until around the third week, but Lance doesn't sleep in his room.

It starts off with little things, like Keith trying to figure out how Lance beat that level when _Keith_ couldn't, and Lance being gone despite it being the middle of the night, or Coran realizing in the morning that he had accidentally turned off Lance's heater and that Lance should have frozen to death but somehow didn't or Pidge trying to find her headphones and Lance not being in his room, nor anything else.

When Shiro visits Lance's room, it's empty, which concerns him, so he goes to confront Lance about it.

"Oh, that," Lance handed Hunk a screwdriver, "Yeah, no worries, Shiro, all my stuff is properly stored somewhere," he winks at Hunk, who is too busy screwing something on with the screwdriver to notice, so he says, "Hunk, my man, I winked at you."

"I wink back," Hunk says absentmindedly. He does not wink.

"Oh... kay..." Shiro is still uncertain, "Look, Lance, I know what it's like to miss home and if you ever want to talk, I just want you to know that I'm here for you all, alright?"

"Mm," Lance taps a finger against the side of his nose, "Got it, boss man."

Shiro's not sure if he does, but he's uncertain of what to do, having been deprived of any human company for so long, so he looks at his toes and repeats, "I'm here for you," and Lance smiles reassuringly.

(At least Shiro thinks that it's reassuring. He's not sure if Lance intended for it to be or not since Lance didn't verbally explain his facial expression this time around.)

"Wrench," Hunk holds out his hand, and the conversation seems to officially be over, though little has been done to quell Shiro's concerns.

* * *

Keith is the next person to confront him, jabbing a finger in his chest and demanding, "Where were you last night?"

Lance tosses his head to the side, raising an eyebrow and teases, "You were looking for me last night, Keithy-boy? I'm flattered."

"No, that's not, I didn't," Keith grunts, frustrated, "You weren't in your room." He crosses his arms over his chest, "It was late."

"Worried?" Lance asks, and Keith scowls in a way that Lance has grown to know means _yes_. "Don't worry about it," Lance reassures him, "I went to bed nice and early last night, at like, ten. Or, space ten," he frowns thoughtfully, "Space-time is kind of confusing."

Keith picks at the palm of his hand, and then asks, "Then you... just went to the bathroom or something?"

"Nah," Lance shakes his head, "What room did you go to?"

" _Your_ room," Keith answers.

Lance scratches the back of his head, "Like, the one that Allura assigned to me?"

" _Yes_ ," Keith nods, sharp and straight.

"Ah, that one," Lance laughs and links his fingers behind his head, "I don't like sleeping there."

"...Oh," Keith blinks. A little part of him wants to ask _where_ , but another part of him thinks that maybe Lance will make fun of him for being so curious, so he says, "That's, um, okay."

"Okay," Lance smiles brightly, "So, why were you looking for me?"

* * *

It's only when Allura asks about it that it comes out though.

"Lance, you weren't in your bedroom last night," she notes when he walks into breakfast, yawning.

"Um, yeah?" Lance's forehead creases, and for a moment Keith thinks he might make some sort of innuendo, but all he does is look disturbed and ask, "Any reason you were in my bedroom last night?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your training," Allura says, "You and Keith are doing really well individually, but when you're together with the rest of the group, you can't coordinate all that well."

"Oh," Lance stretches, raising his arms over his head, shirt lifting ever so slightly, "Yeah, I don't sleep in the room you gave me. It's weird."

Allura frowns, confused, "If you think there's something wrong with the room, I'd be happy to find you a new one. The castle has plenty of rooms."

"Nah, it's not that," Lance shakes his head and moves forwards, resting an elbow on Hunk's shoulder, "I just found it weird sleeping by myself, so I'm bunking with Hunk."

"A- _ha_!" Coran yells, standing up and jabbing a finger in Lance's direction, " _That's_ why you didn't freeze to death!"

Lance shoots Coran a confused stare, "Um... okay...? Anyways, yeah, Hunk and I have been rooming so long, it's kind of weird to sleep alone. It's alright, yeah?"

"Yes, of course," Allura nods, "I didn't realize that humans did that. I can put you two in a room with two beds so that you have more space."

"Oh, that would be _great_!" Hunk exclaimed, relieved, "I mean, I love sleeping in the same bed with you, man, but sometimes you roll off in the middle of the night and then I wake up in the morning with you on the floor and I feel super guilty and also, like, when you _don't_ fall on the floor you keep hugging me and it's nice and all but Coran makes my room, like, super hot, so I'm just sweating when I wake up and it's kind of gross and..." He takes a breath, and smiles at Allura, "Thanks, Allura."

"No problem," Allura answers with an awkward smile, clearly not expecting so much excitement from Hunk.

"I would take offence, but I agree with Hunk," Lance ruffled Hunk's hair, "Separate beds in the same room would be nice. We had that in the Garrison."

"You were roommates at the Garrison?" Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hunk pokes Lance's stomach, "I got used to his shifting around, and he got used to my snoring."

Lance rolled his eyes, "I keep telling you, buddy, it's not snoring. It's just... deep breathing."

"It's called snoring," Pidge informs Lance, "I slept over with you guys one week for an assignment and I couldn't sleep at all."

Lance wrinkled his nose at her, "You didn't sleep because you were programming on your laptop," he pointed out.

Pidge rolls her eyes but doesn't dispute the claim, "I couldn't concentrate," she rephrases her words.

"Fair," Hunk says, raising an eyebrow at Lance.

"Fair," Lance admits, poking Pidge's cheek, "You get free this time, munchkin."

"I'll always be free, Cinderella," Pidge answers, swatting Lance's hand away. "Stop touching my face."

Lance ruffles her hair instead, and Pidge groans loudly.

"Love you, munchkin," Lance singsonged, scooping some of the breakfast that Hunk had made into his bowl.

"Hate you, too," Pidge stuck out her tongue.

Lance laughed and started eating his breakfast.

* * *

The new room is nice, and while Hunk would _love_ to start sleeping in it tonight, he knows that there's an age-old tradition that comes along with new rooms that makes it so that even if he wanted to, he can't sleep right away. No, there is something far better lying in wait for him.

"Sleepover!" Lance roars, jumping onto Hunk's bed and wrapping his arms around him.

Hunk falls down, effectively pulling Lance down with him and squishing him so that he can't move, "What would we even _do_?" He laughs, and there's a small sound of Lance clicking his tongue against his teeth as he thinks about it.

"I have no idea," Lance finally admits, pressing his nose into the small of Hunk's back, "I could help you make tomorrow's meals, then we'd get it all done and over with, no need for you to do any work during the day."

"I do like cooking," Hunk muses, pillowing his head against the crook of his elbow, "We could do all sorts of experiments."

"That's the spirit," Lance laughed, "You could make something like icing, and then do those fancy little designs you used to do on our Christmas cookies."

"Sounds like a plan," Hunk laughs.

They go to the kitchen and bake and cook and Lance points at random things and asks, _what's this_ and Hunk answers every time, without fail, _heck if I know, dude, but it does something_ and they talk about home and the Garrison and their dreams of flying and wonder if it was really worth it, to be able to fly but to never be able to really touch the ground.

Lance sneaks one cookie so obviously Hunk has to eat one, too, to be fair, and before they know it the cookies are gone so they stay a bit longer and make a few more batches, and then Hunk decorates them with this weird almost icing concoction that tastes like a weird mix of peanut butter and papaya, but it's also spicy, so it's strange, but Lance loves it so Hunk decorates only a few cookies and lets Lance eat the rest of it with a spoon while Hunk experiments with something a bit sweeter that tastes like a mix between chocolate and a pear which sounds gross but actually tastes amazing.

When Hunk has finished licking his spoons and Lance has eaten all of his weird spicy sauce, they decide that it's time to go to bed and they _are_ tired except Lance starts bouncing on his bed and there's no way that Hunk can just _watch_ and not want to join in so they bounce on the beds until they're too tired to anymore, and then fall asleep facing each other and laughing.

It's comfortable, Hunk thinks to himself, something in the pit of his stomach warm and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there not more Hunk fics??? Like Hunk is the perfect bean and deserves more love.


End file.
